powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Baboo and Squatt (DUS)
Baboo and Squatt are servants of the intergalactic criminal witch, Rita Repulsa. Both serves as a pair of high commandants to the monsters and soldiers of the Army, but also Baboo serves as one of the two scientist of the Palace-ship, along with Finster, and as one of the two potion maker in the palace, with Irissa, while Squatt serves as the mechanic of the ships, weapon creator and the sargent/trainer of the monsters and soldiers. Baboo is voiced by Dave Mallow, while his suit actor is Hideki Kusaka, and Squatt is voiced by Michael Sorich, while his suit actor is Minoru Watanabe Biography Early Life Like the rest of the generals of Rita, their stories of who they were before joined the Army and how they join it, it's unknown, but is known that Baboo was born in the planet Pongía while Squatt was born in Myrgas, and that both met each other before being recluted by Rita. Elta's Last Day Both appeared for first time in the first episode of the series, while they were attending an Army's reunion about the plan of liberate Rita, like the rest of the Generals, they supported the decision of doing a multi terrorist attack to the Great Tribunal. But in difference with the others they were asigned to take the Palace -ship, wich was seized by the Eltar Defenders prior the Rita's aprehension. Personality Baboo is the more intelligent of a dimwitted duo consisting of him and Squatt. He is tall, slim, black, and vampiric, and resembles a cross between a monkey and a bat with crippled wings. He wears a monocle over his left eye and what appears to be a pocket watch on his chest. Like Finster, he is highly creative and intelligent, also a very pasive monster as he tolerates many of the mocks and jokes of Rita and he hates to much being late and being understimated. Squatt is the dimwitted sidekick of Baboo. He iss a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin with a large horn. He wears a metal armor, and looked like a mix between a blueberry and a warthog. and "have a brain little than a peach pit". Squatt is rather excitable, and may act like an eager child when Rita has a plan, or when the Rangers are having trouble in a battle, but also he is easily frightened by his bosses' bad tempers. Trivia * Both have differents hobbies: ** Baboo's hobbies included capturing birds and small animals in his extendable scapular (shoulder) claws ** Squatt's hobbies included collected slugs and maggots which pickled in his leather pouch to eat for lunch. * Baboo is only kept around because he is an excellent scapegoat (someone to blame things on) and sycophant (someone who gives praise to others). While Squatt is only kept because he loved to fight (which is ironic since he is very coward). See Also * Bookback - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. * Totpat - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. * Baboo - Power Rangers Main Universe counterpart * Squatt - Power Rangers Main Universe counterpart Category:Rangerfan619 Category:PR Villains Category:Male Category:Males